Thoroughly Wet
by LongHardRoadOuttaHell
Summary: HSM3 missing moment. Rated for sexual content. Troyella oneshot.


**So here is another HSM3 missing moment, set straight after Can I Have This Dance. **

**I wrote this oneshot almost a week ago, but I couldn't upload it because I'd had several Zanessa stories removed from my account and therefore I was banned from uploading for almost 6 days. Ugh, it pained me to have something finished but not being able to upload it lol (just ask Corii, I've been counting down all day til I can post again).  
**

**This was written because I fail to see how can Troy and Gabriella can be soaking wet in one scene and then dry and in the same clothes in their next scene! (not that I've seen the movie cause it's not out here yet *cough cough*) I could only come up with one simple explanation, the events of this oneshot ;).**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of it!**

Troy grabbed his and Gabriella's bags from where they had left them next to the stair case before he hurried down the stairs after her, careful not to slip over since the soles of his shoes were wet.

"Gabriella, wait," Troy wrapped an arm around her petite waist as he caught up to her at the bottom of the stairs.

"We can't go to homeroom soaking wet, Miss Darbus will…" Gabriella expressed Troy's thoughts.

"Put us on detention," Troy finished off Gabriella's sentence, trying his hardest to keep his mind from thinking about the fact that Gabriella's light dress was now see through from the rain, her dark purple bra easily visible, and Troy was sure that if he allowed himself to look he would be able to see the matching panties through the dress material also.

"What are we going to do?" Gabriella asked worriedly, spinning around to face Troy as she took her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down on it gently.

"We'll go to my house," Troy stated. "We'll dry our clothes and then come back to school."

"It's going to get us in trouble, Troy," Gabriella pointed out. "We will just have to go to homeroom."

"Baby," Troy bent his head down until his lips were brushing against the cold skin of Gabriella's left ear. "Do you really want our classmates to see that lacy purple underwear you have on?"

A soft gasp escaped from Gabriella's lips as she remembered the underwear she had put on that morning, knowing the demi cup bra and boyshort panties would show off a lot more of her body than she would ever wish for her classmates to see.

Allowing Troy to take her hand Gabriella followed him silently through the empty halls of East High, both teens running from the entrance through the carpark until they got to Troy's truck, trying to avoid getting any wetter than they already were if that was possible.

Once they were safely in the truck and out of the carpark Troy allowed himself to look over at his girlfriend, immediately noticing her shivering despite having turned the noisy heaters of his truck onto high.

"My jersey is on the ground, Gabi," Troy said softly, pointing to her feet. "Put it on before you freeze even more."

Gabriella reached down for the red zip up sweatshirt, slipping it on quickly, inhaling the familiar scent of Troy as she immediately felt warmer, despite still having her wet clothing sticking to her body.

In no time at all the pair reached Troy's house, each again running through the rain until they were inside the house. Wordlessly Gabriella followed Troy upstairs to his bedroom, her stomach flipping as she realised they were alone in his house, with no possible interruptions.

Gabriella giggled softly as she reached out a hand to run her fingers through the wet bangs of Troy's that were plastered to his forehead, the drips running off the ends of the caramel hair and onto the floor below. His skin was paled from the cold and this just made his blue eyes stand out more as they pierced into her, taking in her sodden appearance.

Gabriella's curls were likewise plastered to her head, but her cheeks were a rosy red from the cold instead of the pale colour that Troy's were and he couldn't help but raise a hand to brush his fingers across the flushed skin.

"I'll go and get some towels," Troy muttered, dropping a kiss onto Gabriella's forehead before he quickly left the room, returning less than a minute later with two fluffy white towels.

Dropping the towels on the bed Troy reached out to Gabriella, drawing her closer until he was able to easily unzip his sweatshirt which swum on her tiny frame.

The sweatshirt opened, revealing to Troy's feasting eyes Gabriella's dress sticking to her chest and torso. The air in the room suddenly became heavy as Gabriella closed the gap between their bodies, her lips skimming over his once, twice before Troy's hand reached up to hold her in place, taking advantage of her gasp to slip his tongue into her mouth, curling around her own tongue in a slow, passionate kiss.

Troy could feel the lace of Gabriella's bra rubbing against his chest through the wet material of their clothing as their bodies pressed together, his hardness pressing against the soft junction of her thighs.

As oxygen became a problem Gabriella broke the kiss, moving her attention to removing Troy's t-shirt, needing to feel the hard planes beneath her hands, but Troy's lips attaching to the sensitive skin on her neck made her forget what she was about to do, a strangled moan pouring from her lips, filling the silent room.

Troy kissed and nipped the skin until he reached Gabriella's sweet spot, feeling her knees weaken as he suckled on the skin, the cold skin mixed with his hot breath making Gabriella lose her own breath, catching it only when Troy's hands moved to her shoulders, pushing the sweatshirt off her body, letting it drop to the floor before his hands headed south, grasping the hem of her dress before swiftly removing it from her body, quickly followed by her bra.

"I don't want you to catch a cold," Troy murmured against her neck, as if that was the real reason he was undressing her.

Taking this as her own opportunity to rid Troy of his own clothing Gabriella pushed the black suit jacket off his shoulders, letting it slide down his arms before she yanked his soaked t-shirt over his head, dropping it carelessly to the ground before she expertly removed his belt.

Her quick efforts of removing Troy's clothing was halted by his drenched jeans, the denim sticking to Troy's muscular legs making it hard for her to push them off his hips.

Letting out a groan of frustration Gabriella slammed her lips onto Troy's, sucking on his bottom lip. Sensing her annoyance Troy moved his hands from her hips to remove his jeans, tugging them down his legs until they pooled at his feet.

"Now you won't catch a cold either," Gabriella's mocha eyes danced with delight as Troy stood in front of her in just a pair of dark green boxer briefs, the tent of arousal easily visible.

Gabriella trailed a single finger from Troy's nose, across his slightly parted lips, off the edge of his chin, down his chest and stomach. When she reached the soft trace of hair from his navel she used the nails of her hand to lightly scrape down his lower stomach, over the waistband on his underwear and around the base of his erection until they eased across his balls, making Troy's breath catch in his throat.

Without warning Troy scooped Gabriella up in his arms before tossing her lightly onto the bed, scrambling on after her, reattaching their lips in a hard, fast kiss. Troy's hands danced along Gabriella's sides, rising up to stroke across her ribcage, purposely avoiding going higher to caress her breasts.

Gabriella was getting frustrated of the teasing from Troy, he had his body raised from her own so their only places of contact were their lips and his fingers slipping across her golden skin. Reaching up to place her hands on his bare shoulders Gabriella pushed him slightly, easily flipping the distracted Troy onto his back so she could take control of the situation.

Once she was on top Gabriella wasted no time settling herself down on Troy's erection, her damp panties rubbing against his cotton boxers, quickly creating a delicious friction that had breaths speeding up and moans growing louder and more frequently.

Realising that if Gabriella kept up her motions it'd be over before he got inside of her Troy flipped their bodies back once more before he retrieved one of the towels that he'd placed on the end of the bed.

Positioning himself above Gabriella he used the towel to gently wipe the dampness –that was now more sweat than rain – from her neck, working his way down her shoulders and down her thin arms, drying each finger separately before giving the same treatment to the other arm.

Gabriella shivered as Troy started to caress the curves of her breasts with the towel, making his moves slow and deliberate to give her the most pleasure from the erotic experience. As he dragged the towel across the undersides of her breasts his thumbs stroked across her hardened nipples, making Gabriella cry out at the longed touch.

A smirk toying on his lips Troy moved the towel down her torso, his lips ducking down to quickly lavish attention on her nipples as he dried the rest of her stomach before skipping the area of her that needed the most attention in order to dry off her feet and legs, working his way upwards, stopping when he reached the top of her thigh to repeat the actions on the other leg.

Finally her body had been dried, except for the area under her panties which was now much wetter than the rest of her body had been from the rain. Troy took his time sliding her silk panties over her hips, down her legs and off her ankles, finally tossing the garment to the floor as he settled himself between her legs, parting them to make room as he lowered himself to her.

Gabriella had her eyes closed and she could feel Troy's hot breath against her, and she braced herself for the feeling of his tongue sliding over her centre, but instead she felt something rougher than Troy's tongue touching her.

The roughness came from the towel which Troy now had back in his hands, teasing her clit with the material which caused Gabriella's hips to thrust up at the unexpected texture.

"Troy!" She called out, desperate for the touch to continue which Troy happily obliged too, adding his tongue into the mix when Gabriella's cries grew louder and her breathing turned to panting, allowing her to tip over the edge as he got his fix of her sweet taste.

Dropping the towel as Gabriella came off her high Troy hungrily captured her mouth with his own, sharing her taste which he knew drove Gabriella crazy.

Her fingers delved in his hair as his hands roamed quickly over her body, eager to touch all she had to offer to him, making sure her body was ready for their final act.

"Troy, please, I need you," Gabriella panted as they broke the kiss for air. Troy reached out to fumble in his bedside table as Gabriella wrestled his underwear off him. Troy quickly produced a small foil square which he quickly ripped open, rolling the latex covering down his length before placing himself at Gabriella's entrance.

Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist, alerting to Troy that she was still wearing her silver heels when they dug lightly into his thigh as she drew him closer, his tip slowly sliding into her before he jerked his hips forward, sinking himself right into her.

Troy let out a low groan at the feeling of Gabriella's walls pulsating around him, adjusting to his size so she could enjoy the act. Slowly Troy started to move out, sliding back in and repeating, slowly building up the speed as Gabriella's moans of encouragement filled the room, her nails digging into his back as her hips bucked wildly against his own, each doing their part to achieve true satisfaction.

"Fuck," Troy panted dropping his upper body down closer to the bed until he could easily reach Gabriella's neck with his lips, sucking and nipping harshly as he spoke. "Come on baby."

"I'm close, Troy. God, oh fuck."

With Gabriella's words Troy sped up his motions, throwing her over the edge, her walls clamping down on him, milking his seed from him into the condom as they called out one another's names into the silent room.

Troy thrust lazily into Gabriella a few last times as they rode out the last waves of their orgasms before he slowly slipped out of her, tossing the condom to the waste bin next to his bed before pulling her tiny body on top of his, his hands caressing her back lovingly as he peppered kisses over her shoulders.

A few minutes later Troy realised Gabriella had drifted to sleep and he shifted her to his side, grabbing a blanket from the end of his bed to cover her with before he got off the bed, finding a clean pair of boxers that he put on before gathering their clothes to take to the laundry. Rinsing the clothes with hot water to rid them of the rain water he placed them in the clothes drier before heading back upstairs to Gabriella.

Deciding to check his cell phone which had been off in his bag Troy noticed he had six missed calls and ten txt messages from his friends and Dad asking where he was.

Somehow he doubted he'd be telling anyone just what had happened during their morning of skipping school, knowing those details would just stay between him and the sleeping beauty in his bed.


End file.
